Festival
by 93DarkRose
Summary: Temari, Gaara y Kankuro visitan a Konoha para el festival de navidad. Gaara se encuentra con Hinata y Temari visita a Shikamaru y recibe un excelente regalo de navidad ShikaTema GaaHina Sugerencias de CoujiIno, LeeSaku, NejiTen NaruHina y Kiba Hina


En Konoha todos celebraban la navidad Era una fiesta especial que se organizaba todos los años. Este año era aun mas especial y importante ya que por primera vez se iba a celebrar junto a los Shinobios de la Arena: Gaara, Kankuro y Temari

Los tres ninjas del pais del viento llegaron por la mañana a la villa y habian sido tratados cordialmente, Al mediodia se les ofrecio una comida especial y fueron a las aguas termales, Ahora por la noche se celebraba algun tipo de festival en el que todos se reunian a celebrar la navidad.

Gaara no entendia por que celebraban tanto y hablaban de un obeso con ropa roja XD pero le gustaba el festival.

La gente era muy amable y le ofrecian bebidas y bocadillos, disimuladamente buscaba entre la multitud a cierta joven bella Kunoichi pero no la podia encontrar.

Kankuro por su parte se fue a beber y a ligar con Shino

Temari se fijo a la distancia como Ino peleaba con Chouji por que estaba comiendo demasiado, pero por supuesto que no solo peleaban de vez en cuando se daban uno que otro beso. Neji estaba persiguiendo a TenTen como un perro con babas y a la misma vez velando a ver que hacia su prima Hinata. Hablando de la cual Naruto estaba invitando a comer ramen mientras Kiba trataba de llevarsela a otra parte.

' Pobre Hinata ' penso Temari

No muy lejos de ella estaban Lee y Sakura caminando agarraditos de mano y brincando como dos pequeños enamorados.

A la unica persona que no podia conseguir era a Shikamaru.

Hinata vio a Temari en la distancia y salio corriendo hacia ella dejando a Kiba y a Naruto peleandose en la tienda de Ramen.

" Temari, has visto a Gaara "

Temari se quedo mirando sorprendida por un momento a la Hyuga pero le señalo hacia la direccion en la que su hermano se encontraba sin embargo antes de que la Hyuga se fuera la tomo del brazo

" ¿ Y Shikamaru ? "

" Oh, el esta enfermo esta en su casa "

" Gra-- "

Antes de que Temari pudiera terminar de agradecerle la Hyuga se habia dirigido rapidamente hacia donde Gaara estaba. Temari tambien salio corriendo entre la gente hasta que llego a las calles tranquilas y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Shikamaru

Luego de una caminata de 15 minutos Temari llego a la casa de Shikamaru, se detuvo en la puerta para poder descansar un poco y luego toco la puerta nadie le contesto. Se fijo que en la puerta habia un pequeño papel que decia ' Estamos en el fetival Shikamaru esta adentro '

Entro a la casa y silenciosamente se dirigio al segundo piso aunque no sabia cual era el cuarto de Shikamaru, Busco entre los 4 cuartos hasta que encontro el cuarto de el.

Estaba tumbado boca arriba en la cama y habian unas medicinas en la tabla que se encontraba al lado de la ventana que estaba al lado de la cama.

Se acerco silenciosamente a el y le toco la frente, No tenia nada de fiebre.

" Que raro "

Volvio a tocarlo pero esta vez en el cuello pero tampoco estaba caliente ahi, Se sorprendio cuando una mano fria agarro fuertemente la mano que le tocaba el cuello al joven

" Shikamaru "

Estaba nerviosa, estaba en el cuarto de el tratando de ver si estaba bien y el la habia cachado con las manos en la masa seguramente se iba a burlar de ella mas tarde

" Temari, estaba pensando en ti "

Se escucho mas como un gemido que como una afirmacion, Las mejillas de la rubia se sonrojaron al esucharlo sonar tan exitado y basicamente gemir su nombre.

Shikamaru se sento en la cama y la agarro por la cintura, Temari temblo un poco del contacto, pero no pudo evitar el gemido que salio de su boca.

El la beso apasionadamente ni tan siquiera un minimo rasgo de gentileza sino de lujuria y deseo total, Luego de razonar en lo que el estaba haciendo o mejor dicho lo que ella le estaba dejando hacer, Se separo de el y trato de levantarse de la cama pero el la aseguro por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo

" Tu, Tu estabas e-enfermo " dijo ella timidamente

El no le hizo caso a su comentario, La recosto sobre la cama y se trepo encima de ella besandole el cuello, mordiendo levemente y

chupando haciendo que la pelirubia gimiera de placer.

Shikamaru estaba tan perdido con la belleza de la Kunoichi la deseaba tanto y para empeorar las cosas su padre le habia regalado la pelicula de Icha Icha y uno de los famosos libros, En ellos encontro unas posiciones y cosas eroticas que queria tratar con Temari.

La beso nuevamente en la boca y sus manos desesperadas empezaron a desatar el traje de la kunoichi, Temari se levanto un poco y permitio que Shikamaru la despojara del vestido dorado, se sonrojo un poco al notar que estaba solo en ropa interior.

Shiikamaru bajo besos por su menton a su cuello nuevamente tomando su tiempo para mordisquear y chupar en esa zona, queria que ella tuviera recuerdos de que el la habia tomado y proclamos de su Amor

Temari no pudo evitar los gemidos mientras peleaba desesperadamente de alejarse del joven, Finalmente se dio por vencida y se entrego al placer y no le hizo caso a su cerebro.

Sintio como las manos de el desataban el sosten exponiendo sus senos al aire de la noche, Tomo su tiempo observando los pechos de la chica, eran enormes no tanto como los de la pelicula pero eran un tamaño acceptable.

Tomo uno en su mano y se dedico a chupar en el otro, sintio como sus pezones se ponian erectos y continuo tentando a la rubia .

Escucho otro gemido y repitio la misma accion de antes en el otro pecho.

Subio levemente al cuello y la beso suavemente ahi para luego bajar por sus pechos nuevamente y llegar al estomago de la joven.

Su cintura era mas pequeña de lo que se veia, y su estomago estaba ejercitado, metio su lengua en el ombligo y noto como gemia descontraladamente cuando lamia el area arriba del ombligo.

Paro de besarla y lamerla y le miro fijamente a los ojos, luego procedio a soltar el cabello de Temari hasta que quedo totalmente suelto, se veia mas bella si eso era posible.

Hambrientamente la beso, su lengua entrando a su boca y moviendo sus caderas hacia las de ella consiguiendo un gemido ahogado.

Se separaron en busca de aire y el la despojo de las bragas negras que tenia dejandola completamente desnuda.

Introdujo un dedo y lo empezo a mover suavemente, luego de un rato la penetro con un segundo dedo.

" ¿ Que quieres ? " Pregunto Shikamaru

Intrdujo un tercer dedo en ella y empezo a jugar con el clitoris con la otra mano volviendola loca de placer

" Dime ¿ Que quieres ? "

Detuvo sus movimientos para que pudiera hablar

" A ti Shikamaru, hazme tuya "

El no se molesto en cumplir y tomo las manos de ella y las junto con las de el, la beso tiernamente mientras se intridujo en ella.

Seco las lagrimas que bajaban por la cara de su princesa y empezo a moverse lentamente. Luego de que ella se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro y moviendose empezo a moverse con el tratando de conseguir mas placer y suplicandole que fuera mas rapido y mas profundo. Shikamaru tomo ambas piernas de ella y las coloco en sus hombros luego se doble hacia el frente practicamente doblandola a ella en dos. Esta posicion permitia mas penetracion y mas placer. Sus embestidas aumentaron en velocidad y fuerza, el sonido de sus cuerpos al unirse no era suficiente.

Cuando sintio que ella iba a llegar al orgasmo se dio la vuelta, ella quedo encima de el pero nunca se desunieron.

" Shika "

El la maldijo por la manera tan sexy y unica en que gemia su nombre. Desesperado por llegar a ese fabuloso climax la ayudo a moverse. Ella mas grito que gimio en placer cuando el toco un punto dentro de ella que la hizo temblar de la sensacion. El la movio mas rapido mientras ella le jugaba con los pezones y el con una mano le apretaba los pechos. Miro hacia abajo en donde los dos estaban unidos y solto el pecho de la joven para jugar con su clitoris y ayudarla a moverse mas rapido y fuertemente.

Temari ya no pudo con la presion, Sus musculos se contrajeron y grito a lo mas alto que podia

" Shikamaru! "

" Agh. Temari "

No se contuvo mas con dos embestidas mas se dejo ir , mientras se derramaba dentro de ella provocando otro orgasmo por la joven.

Temari callo agotada en su pecho el la abrazo y beso su frente

" Te amo Temari "

" Yo tambien Shikamaru "

" Lista para el round numero dos "

" Que est-- Ah Shika!"

* * *

Gaara y Hinata se besaban apasionadamente, no notaron como Neji los vio y se acerco a ellos 

" Hinata! Tu imbecil deja a mi prima "

Neji gritó mientras se acerco a golpear al pervertido que se estaba besando con su prima

" Algun problema "

Neji retrocedio y sonrio lentamente a Gaara le ofrecio la mano y salio corriendo asustado del lugar

" Gaara vamonos a casa y a continuar esto "

No mas palabras fueron necesitada

* * *

Perdonen por errores, este es mi especial de navidad para Gaahina y ShikaTema

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado

Felices Fiestas


End file.
